


Chiefly Responsible for Discipline

by 3MarcMolin18



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Power Dynamics, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3MarcMolin18/pseuds/3MarcMolin18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“你是说如果我在你不归还设备时鞭打你会更好？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiefly Responsible for Discipline

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chiefly Responsible for Discipline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575707) by [rsadelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle). 



> 这是一篇中文翻译，原作是rsadelle太太的同名作品，是一片007xQ无差的小黄文。  
> 我在看到这篇的那个瞬间就决定翻译它，而我很荣幸太太给了我授权。  
> 以及，感谢我亲爱的宿命季朔帮忙翻译了部分，也感谢他平时和我一起玩00Q。  
> 祝食用愉快。

“你可知道，”Bond说，“在海盗的黄金年代，海盗船上的军需官是需要选举的位置，且仅次于船长？军需官的地位在非任务期间甚至可能高于船长。”

“我甚至不知道你在这儿做什么。”Q从家中的工作间——同时也是他的起居室——内的长桌后瞥向Bond，后者正四肢大张躺在地上，背靠沙发，酒瓶在他身旁，玻璃杯则被捧在双手中。“或是你从哪儿弄来的苏格兰威士忌。”它在Bond出现之前很明显不存在于Q的家中。Bond，一如所料地，无视了他继续说了下去。“军需官同时也负责船上的纪律。”

“哼，”Q说，因焊接一块零件而有些心不在焉，“你是说如果我在你不归还设备时鞭打你会更好？”

屋子那一头陷入长久的沉默，于是Q从工作中抬起头来去看Bond，后者直视着他，表情难以名状，眼中的神情深沉而认真。

“恐怕我要令你失望了，”Q说道，“我对于使用鞭子毫无经验。”

“我确信军需官不必亲手施加惩罚。”

在他能停住之前，Q想到了三位特工，一位行政人员，以及Q支部的一位高级员工作为可行的施行者。

“如果你偏好私人接触，你总能用你的手的。”Bond一口喝掉了杯中的残酒，又给自己加满。

不知为何，他人在被Bond求欢时有酒喝这一点显得有些不公。

Q继续开始工作，显出一副不为所动的外表，“如果你想让我打你的屁股，你可以直说。”

“惩罚是需要缘由的，你不觉得吗？”

“嗯，也许。”Q退让道。他没有深入话题，但是这个念头在脑海中萦绕，同样挥之不去的还有可以代他施加惩罚的人员名单。

 

*

 

Bond从任务回来时没有带回任何Q给他的设备。

Q严厉的目光越过Q支部的桌子压向Bond。“你的任务极其成功，没有爆炸，没有意外伤亡，而不知为何你丢失了所有设备。”

“不知道它们去哪儿了。”Bond迎上Q的视线。这是个挑衅。

Q说，“跟我来。”然后不等确认Bond是否跟上就转身。“Matthew。”他喊道。

他最终决定Q支部的高级部员是最佳人选。习于保守秘密，比特工更触手可及，比行政人员更个人地忠于他。

Q将他们带到一间可以随时为军需官所用的测试间，让他们进去。

“不打算亲自动手？”Bond问道。

“我倾向于委派他人。”Q锁上门，把所有监控关闭后用指纹解开储藏柜的锁。“Matthew知道他该做什么。”

“我相信你不会委派任何错误人选。”

这信任意味着事态不会像它本可能的那样变得太糟。

橱柜空空如也，除了一样东西：一条九尾鞭。Q出的钱，但由Matthew挑选，即使对于Q来说也精致悦目。通体匀称，皮革柔软，绳结结实。

Q将它递给Matthew，后者在手上试了试，挥舞了几下，而后向Q点了点头。

“多少？”Matthew问。

当Q向他提起这个想法时，他们也谈论过这个。

“他丢失了所有的装备。”Q审视着Bond，“十五下。”

Matthew点了点头转向Bond。“脱掉衬衫，双手扶墙。”

Bond在脱下外套和衬衫时一直看着Q。他将它们在长桌上整齐叠好，然后转向墙壁。他将双手高举过头按在墙上，这让他后背的曲线显得更修长。

“我想你能自己保持不动。”Matthew说。

“对。”

“很好。别动。”

“你需要数出来。”Q说。

Bond点了点头，而后完全静立。

Matthew又挥了几下鞭热身，随后将它抽向Bond的后背。

Q双手抱胸，看着鞭子抽在Bond的皮肤上，而Bond稳定地数到十五。结束的时候Bond甚至连呼吸都没乱——Matthew倒是颇受影响——但他背上鞭子抽打过的地方泛起红痕。

Q向前一步，抚摸Bond的后背来感受鞭痕的温度。

Bond喘息一声，低下了头。看着他脖颈弯曲的弧度，Q完全理解了为何有人会想要这么做。

Q倾身更近，“我认为你漏算了一些东西。”

Bond转头看向他。他的双眼颜色因欲望而沉郁：Q想要它们一直如此。“是什么？”

“不服从时你会受到惩罚，但你表现好时也能赢得奖励。”Q退后一步。“穿上衣服。”

Bond穿衣时的动作有一种慵懒眩晕的特质。他的目光失去了一向的锐利。他的勃起太过明显而无法被裤子遮挡。

Q将目光挪开——他已经可以将这一幕刻在记忆中了，从Matthew那儿拿过鞭子锁进橱柜。

他重新打开监控，并示意两人出去。

“跟我来。”Q命令Bond.

Bond跟着他走向他的办公室，始终走在他身后半步。

Q指向一把椅子。“坐。”他始终看着，因此他看见了Bond瞥向地板。诱人，但不可能。“尽管MI6对于私人关系一向宽松，我认为让一个特工跪在我脚下这件事仍会招致我们都希望避免的问话与管教。坐。”

Bond坐下了，后背挺直，丝毫不接触椅背。

Q有文件需要处理，但不费心神，让他可以在处理时始终留神Bond。有一样他需要的东西在Bond身后，并不紧急，但让他有借口起身，越过Bond时用一只手抚摸他的后背。

“痛吗？”Bond因他的触碰发出低沉的嘶声时他问道。

“恰到好处。”Bond的神情再一次让Q更深刻的了解了为什么人们会这么做。

他在至少二十分钟内都没怎么认真做事；等到有人找他去处理更紧急的事务时，他的文件才处理了一半。

Bond的眼睛清醒了很多，几乎完全恢复镇定。

Q在离开房间时捏了捏他的肩膀，确保将手指按在了鞭打所致的红痕上。

当他再次回到办公室时，所有他给Bond的装备整齐地放置在他桌子中央。

 

*

 

他们发展出了一套规则。Q不会惩罚无可避免的设备遗失或破损。疏忽和Bond假笑着做出的无可归还的言论会招致惩罚，Q给出指令，Matthew实施。

而后有一次Bond毫无缘由地踩碎了耳麦，然后回来告诉Q他没有设备可以归还。

Q点头，嘴唇紧抿成一线，“Bond，Matthew，跟我来。”

Matthew眼中的光彩说明他正等待这个。也许Q需要再和他谈一次，确定他没有感到太无聊以致想要退出。

“故意毁坏我的一件设备，”当他们进入监控关闭，上锁的测试间后，Q开口，“且无法归还剩下的。二十五鞭。”他向Matthew点了点头，后者要求Bond脱下衬衫面壁站好。

他们让他等待，看着他的肩膀因紧张绷紧。他一动不动。

Bond将手更用力地按向墙壁，Q猜测他是在努力阻止自己的手去做点其他什么。见此，Q向Matthew点头示意。

Bond在第一鞭落下时吸了口气，但很快恢复并说，“一”，声音稳定。

鞭子落在皮肤上的节奏稳定，伴随着Bond冷静数出的数字。Matthew没有改变节奏，但Q可以看出最后几鞭要比先前更重。它们需要在已经鞭打过的皮肤上落下痕迹。

数到“二十五时”，Bond的呼吸已经十分不稳，喘息足以牵动他的肩膀。

Q让Matthew离开，而后大步走向Bond。他的后背和粗重的呼吸太过诱人。Q倚上去，调整好姿势使得羊毛衫的扣子抵上Bond没有痕迹的脊柱，抬起双手握住Bond的手腕。他硬了，而他们的距离近到可以让Bond感受到这一点。

Bond的身体抖了一下，旋即归于平静。

“故意损坏我的设备，”Q开口，“我对此仍有些恼火。”

Bond没有出声，但垂下了头。

他裸露出的脆弱后颈太过诱人，难以抗拒。Q将一个轻柔的吻印上去，时间长到Bond开始颤抖，而后退开。

“穿上衣服，Bond。我有工作要做。”

Matthew将鞭子递给他，轻声开口，“他承受的样子很美丽。”

“还没厌倦，那么？”

“完全不，”Matthew回答，“我很乐意随时为你执行惩戒。”

Q点头，“很好。”

Q有太多需要移动的任务要做，无法躲在办公室里处理文书。他将Bond领向支部中央他的桌子。

“待着，”Q对Bond说道，“一位有经验的观察者会是我们的助力。”鉴于Bond眼中的神情，他估计好一会儿都无法观察什么，但这个借口让他可以继续把Bond留在这里。

Bond端坐在那里，而Q走来走去拿取他需要的东西。每次他经过时，Q会拂过Bond的后背，而Bond用一种足以感受触碰但不会被他人察觉到的方式回应。

 

*

 

Bond从任务回来，却没去Q支部而是到Q家中报到。Q大步迎向他，以平淡的“Bond”问候，一如他在Q支部会做的那样。

“军需官。”Bond将一个盒子放在Q工作台上闲置的一处。

Q认出这是他在任务前交给Bond的盒子。他打开它，看见他给Bond的枪、无线电和U盘，所有设备整齐地放置着。Q把每一件取出检查，确保Bond的放置方式不是为了掩盖损毁。

“完整且运作正常。”Bond说。

“很好。”Q说。

Bond前倾向Q。“你提过对于良好表现的奖励。”

“的确。”Q答道。他构想过这个，因此没有犹豫。“我想你赢得了私人接触。”他做了个手势，“跟我来。”

Bond跟随他走进卧室。

“脱掉衣服，”Q说，“你可以把它们放在椅子上。”他退后，面部表情尽可能的无动于衷，双手抱胸看着Bond脱衣服。

Bond的动作平稳，但非炫耀。他看上去十分迷人，在脱完后就站定，任Q绕着他四处走动。这是Q第一次得以这样看他。他缓慢地欣赏，并不急着饱览无余，而是只先达到足以令他兴起的地步。

Q坐到床边，让Bond等着直到他调整成舒服的姿势。“躺到我腿上。”

Bond毫无异议地照做了，即使姿势尴尬也显得十分优雅。

Q将手放在Bond的臀上。“你想要我停下然后操你的时候告诉我一声。”

Bond扭头看向他，而Q几乎可以看出Bond是如何，记起这是他想要的，克制地咽下告诉Q现在就操他的冲动。

Q揉了揉Bond的屁股，感受着皮肤与肌肉的触感。“以及，这是个奖励，而非惩罚。你不必数数，也不必保持沉默不动。”

他扬起手，落下的一掌响亮但力度不大。那只是第一下。他在掌握节奏后逐渐施加力量，而Bond会在他增加力道时回应。那和Matthew施加惩罚时不同。Bond喘息、呻吟、颤抖，迎向Q的手掌，坚硬的勃起摩擦Q的大腿。

Q为了防止手酸而来回交替用手，每次交替都让Bond发出更多声音。

当Bond气息不稳地说出“操我。”的时候，Q停下了。

他将Bond推下他的腿，动作小心，使得Bond能随之站稳而非倒到地上。“弯腰，”Q命令道，“双手撑床。”Bond依言做了。他的臀部因Q的掌掴泛着艳丽的颜色。

Q拉下裤子拉链，掏出性器，匆匆地套上安全套抹了一些润滑油。Bond会想要疼一些。

Bond在被Q贯穿时发出的声音像是随着每一次抽插被推出体外。它们十分迷人。

Q倾身倚向Bond以找到一个更好的角度聆听那些呻吟，并确保Bond知道他仍旧穿戴整齐。而后他探手握住了Bond的下体。

“Q。”这代表他名字的一个简单字母像是从Bond体内被挤出来的。

“这是个奖励，”Q说，“你赢得了私人接触。”他握着Bond的阴茎撸动，先是浅浅的几下，以适应手中物体的形状和质感，而后加快，用力。这同他看着Matthew实施惩戒是同等的力量，但这次他得以感受Bond挺立的勃起，以及裹着他下体的紧致。他将唇印上Bond的后颈，边操进他的身体边品尝他肌肤的味道。

他可以感受到Bond夹的愈发紧了，而当他的指甲划过时Bond泛红的臀部抽搐了一下。

“这是个奖励，”Q再次开口，“这意味着你被允许高潮，James.”

Q唤他的名字时Bond抽了口气，在Q重重地冲入他体内、手指在泛红的臀部上收紧时射了出来。

Q不再克制，毫无章法地在Bond体内冲撞。在数次看着Bond被鞭打的景象勃起却不得释放后，高潮显得格外甜蜜。

Q从Bond体内退出，扔掉安全套清理自己，而后打湿一条毛巾为仍弯着腰撑在床边，喘息着的Bond清理。

“上床。”当Bond足够干净可以上床时他说道。

Bond看上去想要抗议，而Q斜了他一眼。“不要违背我，我不想现在惩罚你。”

于是Bond爬上Q的床，在Q让他仰面躺下时轻叹一声。

“疼吗？”

“嗯。”Bond餍足地回答。

他在Q床上的景象很可爱，但Q想这景色还能更好些。“想要更疼些吗？”

Bond的双眼亮起来。“你有什么想法？”

“你将所有设备完整地归还了，”Q说，“这值得一切我力所能及的奖赏。”他的牙齿擦过Bond的肩膀，咬上他的髋骨，磕碰他手臂上的肌肉。

Bond问，“我能碰吗？”，在得到允许后抚摸Q的皮肤，在Q触碰舔咬时发出愉悦的声音。

“你怎么找到Matthew的？”Bond最终问道。

“他的档案里写着的。”

“档案挺详尽的。”

Q停下舔咬Bond大腿的动作抬起头来，“如果不够详细，我们就不能把它用作威胁。”

Bond回以赞同的鼻音。“那么你的档案里写了什么？”

“我的档案能写什么？我只是在履行作为军需官的职责。”Q低头在大腿内侧咬了一口，“若是你想我可以换一个人。我希望你不会因为我不亲自执鞭而感到失望。”

“不，”Bond答道，“他很好。你来下达命令很好。”

听到他这么说是极高的赞赏。

而后Bond又开口道，“你允许我吸你的老二吗？”

Q估测了一下自己的状态。他能再次勃起，且无需很久。他告诉Bond，“过一会儿的”，并舔过他颈部的血管。“要是我留下痕迹？”

Bond为他露出脖颈，“没人会为我身上有吻痕(love mark)感到惊讶。”

“我不确定爱是合适的词。”Q说，但他的确留下了咬痕。

Bond的头发太短，不适宜拉扯；Q转而选择在Bond含着他的性器时将手指在Bond的肩膀上收紧。

事后，Bond在Q身边趴下，舒展身体，使得Q能看见遍布抓痕的肩膀和掌印清晰的臀部间光洁的后背。他将手指拂过那片肌肤，Bond随之轻颤。

“我该让你再射一次吗？”他问。

Bond将脸颊蹭了蹭他的床单，转头来看他，“我恐怕已经到了需要更长不应期的年纪了。”

“好吧。”Q拍了拍Bond红肿的臀瓣。“在早上，那么，如果我有兴致。”

 

*

 

他们在他们的体系里添加了奖赏一项。Bond带来晚餐外卖，Q就会在吃过晚餐后在沙发上爱抚和亲吻Bond二十分钟，之后让他硬着回家。Bond归还所有装备Q就会打他屁股。若是Bond将Q一直想弄到手的CIA原型机给他带回来了，Q就引导Bond以他喜欢的方式操他。

增加的奖赏一项并没有减轻一分Bond对于赚取对自己的惩罚的狂热，而Q则开始和Matthew开始了新一轮购物之旅。他们买了一条皮鞭,一根藤条，一根短马鞭，和一把扁平的拍子。他们进行了探索。Bond喜欢鞭打，享受短马鞭，即使他不喜欢藤条，但若是Q命令他也会接受。

他们第一次用拍子时，Matthew要求Bond脱光衣服，趴伏在Q为这件事专门留出的一片宽阔的工作台上，Bond的手指在Matthew鞭打他时深深地扣进工作台的表面，他的手和胳膊用力地弯曲着。Q看着他绷紧的肌肉的时间和他看着拍子重重落在Bond屁股上的时间一样多。比起他对于Mathew实施惩罚时的反应，这更接近于他平时对于Q的掌掴的样子。

Bond在Matthew的鞭打结束前就射了出来。

Q尽可能稳住呼吸；Bond在因高潮分神的情况下估计也注意不到。

Matthew完成后退开几步，剩下Bond倚在Q的工作台上，裸露着他漂亮红肿的臀部。

Q冷静下来后向前一步。“你把我的工作台搞得一团糟。”

Bond随着Q的手势站起身。他的下身湿润垂软，眸色深沉。

Q长久地凝视着他，将Bond的样子刻进脑海，牢记他们对他做了什么。而后他指向房间另一头的水池。“收拾干净。”他和Matthew来到储藏道具的柜子前，把拍子放好锁起柜子后就一同转头去看Bond。

“他喜欢那个，”Matthew低声说道。“他承受鞭打的样子很迷人。”

“哦，他的确如此。”Q说。

Matthew挑起眉毛。“你有亲自实施过惩罚吗？”

“哦没有。”Q无法克制地露出假笑。“掌掴只限定于奖赏。”他走开去检查Bond的工作。他把工作台收拾的足够干净了；Q很少会在这间测试间里做任何可能对肢体行为造成危险的试验。

“穿上你的衣服，”Q利落地命令Bond。看着他的皮肤一点点被遮起来实在很遗憾，但他那慵懒的动作足以弥补这一点。当Bond转向Q等待下一个命令时的顺从表情也是。

Q领着他走出房间，穿过大堂，走进自己的办公室。“坐。”他指给Bond的是一把硬木椅。

在他的臀部接触到椅子时，Bond发出了一声满足的喘息。

Q弯腰凑过去。“你在惩罚途中不经我允许就射在了我的工作台上。”他说，“我建议你想想稍后如何补偿我。”

他在Bond恢复过来后让他离开，而后在一个合理的时候回家。

这意味着在Bond拿着外卖和一个小礼物袋出现时Q已经等在家里了。

袋中有一个小盒子。Q拿了起来。“我希望你不是像对待一位需要安抚的女士那样对待我。”

“又不是说我给你买了钻石耳环。”Bond说。

Q在Bond摆好晚餐时打开盒子。里面躺着一根皮带连着的一串环。Q拿起来，用疑问的眼神看向Bond。

“你对于我不经允许就射出来一事显得很不满。”

Q看着那东西，搞清楚了它的用途。他把它放回盒子，放到一旁，从Bond手上接过了盘子。“我猜你觉得带晚餐来足以让你赢得那个。”

“我希望如此。”Bond说。

他们在沙发上吃东西，装着阴茎环的盒子在Q手肘旁的桌子上躺着。

Q让Bond把碗碟送到厨房，而在他回来后指引他站到Q的两腿之间。

他解开Bond的裤子，掏出他的下体。他撸动着，只消一会儿Bond就已完全勃起。而后他将阴茎环拿出来套在Bond下身上。

他看向Bond。“可以吗？”

Bond半喘了一声回应。

Q按着Bond的臀部，在他低下身时按在他的肩膀上，直至他跪在了Q的两腿之间。Q解开裤子掏出了他的性器，将手放到Bond的后脑勺，而Bond立刻就将它含进了口中。

Q在Bond含着他吞吐时完全没去想如何让Bond疼痛。他只顾及到自己的愉悦，Bond口腔包裹他下体的触感，Bond在做这事时样子有多好看。他看着Bond双颊凹陷，嘴唇撑开，眼睛偶尔闭起。

Bond在Q达到高潮时吞下了所有液体。

Q拍了拍他的头发和脸颊。而后他提好裤子，握住Bond的肩膀让他站起来。他仅仅将阴茎环取下就把Bond的下身塞回去。他将Bond的裤子拉链拉好，拍拍他的屁股。

“结束了。”

Bond闭了闭眼，完全无法掩饰他的性欲。“你非常，非常擅长这个。”他俯身，而Q微微仰起头来接纳这个近乎崇拜的吻，加深，而后掌握了主动权。

Q揉了揉Bond的屁股，然后推开了他。“晚安，James。”

Bond轻颤了一下，而Q愉悦地看着Bond竭尽全力地恢复冷静后离开。

 

*

 

Bond被击中时，Q在通讯频道上，Mallory和Tanner就站在他身后。Bond立刻痛呼了一声，传来的声音停顿了一刻，而后是更多的枪声。

Bond无视了Mallory要求他汇报情况的命令，在Q问起他是否还能移动时说“能，左肩。”

Q搁置下因有人敢不经他允许就令Bond疼痛而突然涌起的、令人讶异的愤怒，试图安排好一条撤退路线。

他成功了，Mallory派出了一个小队去援助Bond撤退，而十五个小时后Bond已经身在医疗部，刚做完手术，正在抗议Mallory要他在痊愈前一直待在这儿的命令。

“你会的，”Mallory说。“这是命令。”

“在我离开前他会一直待在这儿，”Q说。“然后医疗部会将他交给我照料。”

Bond利落地冲他点了下头。Mallory皱起了眉。

“别犯傻了，”Mallory说。“他必须待在医疗部。”

“除非你让他昏睡，不然他完全可以逃离医疗部。”Q说。“而我有足够的能力可以看管一位受伤的特工。”

“你可知道，”Bond说，“在海盗的黄金年代，军需官的地位在非任务期间甚至可能高于船长？”

Mallory凝视着Bond，目光锐利的瞥了眼Q。

“我没有叛变的意图，”Q说，“不想坐你的位置。然而，我确实可以保证他不会再次让他自己挂彩，或者把止痛药和酒混在一起。”

Mallory政府职员式的摊了摊手，离开让Q解决此事。

“我还有几小时。”Q告诉Bond。“不要恐吓医务人员。我会在离开时来接你。”

Bond接受了命令，而Q在几小时后回来时看见他已经穿好了衣服在等待。

Q找到医生，拿了Bond的出院单和药物。

“我猜他不会遵照医嘱。”医生在递给他康复前要注意的事项清单时这么说道。

“他会的。”Q坚定地说。

“享受管理层的专权？”Bond在坐进载他们回家的MI6车时开口。

“我想过地铁，”Q说，“但是在你止痛药失效前这很不明智。”

Q让司机将他们放在他的房子两个街区之外，买了外卖咖喱后慢慢走回去。他们在沙发上吃了食物，而后去了卧室，Q在尽量不动Bond左臂的情况下将他的衣服脱掉。

“到床上去。”Q在Bond浑身上下只剩一根吊带支架时命令道。

他在Bond上床时脱光了衣服，钻进被窝坐到Bond未受伤的右臂旁边。

“我不能搞清，”Q尽量避免伤到他地靠近时Bond开口。“这是奖赏还是惩罚。”

Q在Bond的太阳穴上落下一吻。“都不是。把它当成一种保养。没有好好保养的设备注定会失效。”

“很好，那么。”Bond说，“我相信你对于如何保养设备非常熟悉。”

Bond在接下来三天内表现出了这种信任，遵照了Q传达的医嘱并按时吃药。

随后他就穿着西装走进了Q支部，倚在Q的工作台边说，“我恐怕我没有设备可以归还。”

Q抿紧了嘴唇。而后，太过愤怒以致无话可说，仅仅喊道“Matthew”，让Matthew和Bond跟在他身后。

他将手重重地按在指纹锁上，拿出了藤鞭。

“裤子脱下，”Matthew命令Bond。“面对墙站好。”

这次比往常用的时间要长；Bond只有一只手支撑，而Q和Matthew都没有上前帮他。但Q的确在Bond单手撑好后帮他撩起了外套和衬衫后摆。

“我觉得你忘记了，”Q无法完全掩藏自己的愤怒。“你的身体也是一件需要完整归还的我的设备。”他揪住James的领子。“你不能因不必要的手臂动作阻碍痊愈。”

他后退，向Matthew点点头。

“十下，”Matthew说。“数出来。”

Bond照做了，随着Matthew在他臀部留下的痕迹利落地数出数字。

他们结束后Bond没有动。这画面很好看，红痕遍布在他的臀部，一手撑墙，另一只手吊着垂在胸前。

Q用了一会儿消散怒气，然后才上前检查Bond。

Bond转头看向他。他的双眼颜色浓郁，先前Q未能意识到的某些东西让他的身形线条缓和下来。

Q捧起Bond的脸，拇指摩挲他的脸颊。而后他放开手退开一步。“穿上衣服。”

当他们回到Q支部中时，他只想让Bond跪在地上。在他们一同回家之前他让他坐在一把硬椅子上作为替代。

到家后，Bond叫了外卖，在Q扒光他给他换上更舒适的衣服时保持左臂尽量不动。晚餐后，Q让他跪在地上，站在他面前。

“我认为你的顺从可以赢得奖赏。”Q拿出他的分身。“除非防止你的左臂受伤，你不能碰我或者你自己。”

Bond点点头，张开嘴含住了Q的阴茎。

Q又快又狠地操他的嘴，将其作为为Bond的冒险举动担惊受怕的补偿。Bond毫无保留地接受，用信任的湛蓝双眸看着他。

在最后一刻这感官太过强烈，Q在高潮时不得不闭上眼以阻止自己失控。

Bond的呼吸同他的一样粗重。Q用脚顶了顶Bond的膝盖。

“把你的阴茎拿出来。”

Bond在仅有一只手的情况下失去了一如既往的优雅。尽管Q宁愿他没有受伤，看他的动作挺有趣的。

“自己撸到射出来。”Q的手覆上Bond的后脑。“我给过你惩罚，给过你奖赏，给过你需要遵从的指令，现在我想看你到达高潮，James。”

Bond快速地套弄着，随之发出声音，在射出来后将额头抵在Q的大腿上。

“很好。”Q说。“只要出于自愿，你可以非常顺从。”

Bond扬起头。“这就是意义所在。”

“对。”Q说。“我已经了解到你对于军需官的权力的尊重仅仅出于你的自我选择。”他俯身亲吻Bond的头顶。“收拾好去床上。你毕竟还在康复期间。”

 

*

 

Bond在肩膀彻底痊愈后没有离开。他继续睡在Q的床上，在Q的客厅做他的理疗练习，在Q的衣柜里放进他的一打西装。Q在他们都觉得想要的时候让Bond疼痛，在有理由的时候让Matthew代劳。一切都很好。

有天晚上，当Bond将一系列武器在咖啡桌上铺陈开来检查——两支枪和半打刀——而Q在工作台前出于无聊黑进Netflix改进它的推荐程序时，Q问，“你需要更多空间吗？”

Bond瞥向他。“武器保养不需要占很多空间。”

这不是Q想表达的意思。似乎最好的表达方式是在Q没有下达指令时很少会用的直说。“你觉得我们需要买间更大的房子吗？”

Bond目光灼灼地看着他，而后又把注意力转回他的枪。“你是军需官，”他说，“资源支配是你来决定的。”

这听起来像是否定，或是弃权，但Q已经学会了如何听懂Bond的言下之意，他没有正面回答意味着他确实想要间大点的住宅。

“你必须一起来，”Q说，“提供安全评估。”

“当然。”Bond同意。

MI6的房地产代理商给他们看了七间公寓。Bond向Q指出安全漏洞后否决了两间，又随意地以“安全问题”拒绝了另两间。Q因为不喜欢否决了一间。这就只剩下了两个可行的选择。其中一间的优势在于离MI6很近，而且可以看见美妙的城市全景。

房产中介踩着高跟鞋将他们领到另一间。和Q目前的住宅一样的开放客厅，不过更大些。空间足以容纳Q的工作台和Bond的武器存储与保养。主卧的一对宽阔的衣橱，容纳Bond的衣物都绰绰有余。

“然后还有这个。”中介推开了走廊上的一扇门，先前Q以为那是通向一间衣帽间什么的地方。“有一位前主人有安全方面的担忧。”她在后面的不锈钢门的键盘上按下一个完全不安全的代码——1234。门后是一间和Q目前公寓的卧室一样大的房间。这一定是公寓的核心。

“安全屋的安保系统完全可编程，当然。”中介说道。

Q走进房间，Bond跟在他身后。他一定是和Q看到了同样的东西。安全空间。武器和其他物资的储藏空间。空间足以让Q安上摄像头以保证安全。

Bond敲了敲几面墙，瞥向天花板。“隔音。”他对Q说。“钢层加固。天花板和地板也是？”他问中介，后者点了点头。

隔音。如果Q想测试James对于仅仅由他的手和嘴带来的疼痛的反应的话非常有用。“单独的通风系统？”

“对。”中介回答。“如果你想要的话我可以提供详细的说明书。”

Q看向Bond。“安全问题？”

Bond轻松自信地回答。“没有。”

Q点了点头转向中介。“我们需要那些说明书。就是这间了。”严格来讲他其实并不需要说明书，但是若是掌握已经有的信息可以让他快速上手进行改造。

由于他们在MI6的职务公寓购置的流程推动的很快，不久后他们就已经在挑选家具了。他们保留了Q的沙发，Bond的餐桌，Q的工作台，Bond的酒柜和Bond的床。

“我应当惩罚你，”Q看着床说道。“为你先前没有和我分享这个。”它很宽阔，舒服地过分，结实到又可以和Bond共枕而眠又可以在上面操他。

“如果你想的话。”Bond说。

Q将Bond和一张餐桌椅带进改造到一半的安全屋。他锁上了门，让Bond脱光了衣服趴到Q膝上。

Bond比以往Q掌掴他时发出了更多更响的声音，在Q将他推到地板上把分身顶住他的喉咙时急切的接纳。他吞下了Q的精液，只在Q强制他时才张口放开Q的阴茎。

Q低头看着Bond，脸色潮红，下身勃起。“摸你自己。”

Bond顺从地将手包覆上分身，而Q在他面前跪了下来。

“对。”尽管Q已经射过了，他仍急切且呼吸不稳。他的指甲陷入Bond的大腿，一只手按在Bond的后脑亲吻他。“就是这样，James。更用力些。让你自己射出来。我要看你射出来。”

Bond挺向Q的触碰，迎上他的吻。“这是个命令吗？”

Q换了手，在Bond的另外一边大腿内侧抓出红痕。“你知道这是的。不要忤逆我，James。”

Bond落下一声喘息。“我不敢想。”而后他就闭口不言，直到达到高潮。

不够。Q将他向后推去，倒在地板上，伸展四肢撑在他身上不断亲吻他。

Bond的双臂环绕着他，尽可能地紧紧抱住他。

“James。”Q说。

“嗯。”Bond说。“Q。我的军需官。”

而这，这就是Q需要的。他重重地亲吻Bond，牙齿磕碰，额头同Bond的相抵。“润滑剂和避孕套。”他动了动，做了个鬼脸。“还有湿毛巾。我不能让这儿缺少充足物资。”

“我知道你不会的。”Bond在Q的脸颊上印下一吻，就这么静静地停留了片刻。“你是个出色的军需官。”

Q的拇指摩挲着Bond的颧骨。“是的，”他说，“我的确是。”

 

END.


End file.
